<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ender King's Victims by InternetFish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444710">The Ender King's Victims</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternetFish/pseuds/InternetFish'>InternetFish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boys Inc (Streamer Group)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Endlantis, Gen, Other, Pre-Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternetFish/pseuds/InternetFish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan telling of how I imagine the SBI grew to become who they are today on the Dream Smp.<br/>This is purely headcanon put into a story, of how I believe Techno, Wilbur, Phil, and Tommy gained their character's traits.<br/>(this including the start of the family dynamic)<br/>(no shipping included)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Growing Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A shaking sound came from the door as if the lock was being toyed with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil looked at his door, he held his sword ready for the potential threat, creeping slowly then unlocked it. He threw the door open, stunned to look out at nothing. Stepping through he scanned the distance, eyes landing on two identical kids on their knees coughing. They could barely be old enough to walk. </p>
<p>Letting caution to the wind Phil threw down his sword running out to the two, they didn’t seem aware at all, as if they were blank slates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Five years swept Phil away as he attempted to continue his life in hiding then tasked with caring for the children. His life didn’t continue the same, to say the least. In all his best attempts of venture, he never could find a village in the area that had townsmen that even remotely resembled the two. After five years of searching, It started becoming comforting to come home to the now running brothers. At least he assumed they were. They were identical after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Techno you know not to go too far, you already disarmed Wilbur, now help him up.” Watching from a distance the blonde man stood firm, keeping his eye on the downed Wilbur. He could see the boy’s smile. Nodding to himself he watched Techno reach down to help his twin. Wilbur took his hand then dug in his heels and brought Techno down and over him. A thump followed as Wil had brought his brother to the ground. “Hey! That wasn’t fair Wil! Tell him!” Techno fussed, never enjoying losing. While his brother was down, Wilbur took Techno’s wooden sword and pointed it at him. “It was totally fair! I never said I yield!” The twins glared at each other until Phil stepped in taking the stick. “Techno he’s right, Your enemy won’t just give up. Always expect something to happen'' he then helped the boy up and dusted him off. “You both did wonderfully, Wil I’m proud you didn’t give up. And Techno, I’m proud of your kindness.” he ruffled both their hair</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few more hours passed of Phil watching the boys spar, he turned to head inside. “Come in when you two get tired! I’ll leave food on the table for you two. I need to head out to the mountains, there are a few things I want to make for the both of you.” Phil took his hat off its stand then walked back out to see the brothers still sparing.<br/>“See you later dad! Come home soon! Techno and I can make dinner while you’re out!” The two waved as the man began to fly away. It was a sight they were used to, being left home alone wasn’t out of the ordinary. It was only them in the vicinity for a long distance. “Wil, you know we suck at cooking, why would we make dinner? Phil should be home before that. That’s probably why he didn’t say no.” Wilbur shoved Techno to the side “Yeah yeah whatever, let's go eat the lunch Dad made!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It got late enough Techno finally agreed to try and make dinner with Wilbur, They’d done everything else there was to do without Phil’s supervision. Fight in the yard, go care for the animals, even clean up from fighting. “Techno, what time is it?” Wilbur asked in passing. He was pulling vegetables from their garden while his brother was fishing. The other twin looked into the sky then treeline. “Based on the shadows I’d have to guess 6 or 7, why?” he asked, then looking back to the lake as he felt a tug on the rod. “Dad has been gone for 9 hours now. He should have come home by now right?” That got Techno thinking, Phil never stayed out this long without warning them first. “Maybe he’s just busy, Phil did say he was making something for us.” Unsatisfied with the justification Wilbur went inside grabbing one of his father’s bow and arrow. “Techno, you have Dad’s compass right?” he asked going up to his brother, taking the cord around Techno’s neck in his hand “knew it, you never take it off…” Wilbur murmured to himself, taking the necklace, then looked to the mountains. Techno dropped his fishing rod then grabbed wildly for the item stolen from him. </p>
<p>“I’m going to find Dad.” He didn’t give time for Techno to speak, heading straight for the trees. Stress caught Techno’s throat as his twin left him alone “WILBUR YOU JERK, WAIT” he yelled running toward their house getting some of Phil’s armor and a wood ax he was used to using. </p>
<p>Carrying the two sets of armor weighed him down as he chased after Wilbur. Thankfully his brother had done what he asked and was waiting just before the forest. “Do you have any clue what Phil would say if he knew you were going to try to go into the mountains without armor? Let alone go to the mountains?!” Techno shouted, throwing the armor at Wilbur. “Plus, it’s nearly night, Monsters are bound to be surfacing around now…”</p>
<p>The two made a straight path through the forest till it was broken by the hills. The compass began making finer movements leading them up the cliffs. They caught sight of a cave shaft, without a word to each other, Techno took the lead. Better in hand to hand combat as well as having the ax it only made sense. If there was one thing Phil did for them, it was teaching them how to fight together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Remember boys, you two have one thing most armies could ever dream of, you two know each other better than yourselves. You arent two fighters, you two are one Warrior who’ve got each other’s backs always. Always help the other even if it seems crazy, things will work themselves. I promise.”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur watched the compass begin to spin. “He’s in there…” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They both readied their weapons. Wilbur drew back his bow following Techno down the cave mouth. A short scream from Techno, there was Phil, laid out in his own blood, monsters standing over him ripping at his skin. “DAD!” Techno cried out running forward. The brisk attack took Wil by surprise, yet he wasn’t about to leave his brother hanging. He fired an arrow into a larger zombie that blocked Techno’s way. He struck it through the knee causing it to drop. His twin took the opportunity, slashing the ax down into its skull. There were two more. The other adult pulled away from it’s devouring. Wilbur took full care, his shot was carefully placed. Straight through the eye of the beast, an arrow flew. It dropped before getting remotely close to Techno. </p>
<p>Both boys had floods of tears staining their faces. The final zombie stood over Phil, suited up yet tiny. Techno had made it an orphan just as it had him and Wilbur. An unholy bloodlust took over Techno. A voice screamed for revenge, he wasn’t about to deny that need. In a clean swing, Techno removed the baby’s head. He didn’t stop there. Pulling the arrow Wilbur had shot into the adult, he began stabbing it into the tiny monster. He kept stabbing it into the zombie, sobbing uncontrollably. “YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED PHILL! YOU TOOK OUR DAD AWAY YOU MONSTER!” Only when Wilbur forcefully pulled Techno off the corpse did he stop stabbing blindly. “TECHNO STOP!” The scream scared Techno. He looked up at his brother, hands shaking. “Dad… they took dad away Wil…”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Both were unsure of what to do now. They were so dependent on their guardian, the idea of losing him brought their world crashing down. Wilbur took his brother’s hand and pulled him over into a hug. It couldn’t last as long, the sounds of distant monsters reminded them of their danger. The two made makeshift barriers at the cave openings then pulled Phil’s body into the ‘shelter’ they’d made. Exhausted, the brothers sat across from their father, keeping warm with a torch. It was unavoidable. They fell asleep shoulder to shoulder.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Finally, with danger gone, soft white lights flashed from the wounds coving Phil’s body. The chunks ripped from his skin first turned black then paled out as they healed. A groan escaped the man as he slowly sat up holding his head. Head, undamaged… Wings, tattered but flyable… sword, missing… “wait, missing?” he grumbled looking around quickly. His eyes fell on the two blood-covered boys passed out across from him. “Idiots… I told you I’d come home…”</p>
<p>“Sorry I missed dinner boys, I’m sure you did great…” he whispered to himself standing up slowly. There was a blood streak telling Phil everything he needed. The boys had pulled him somewhere safe. His sword was outside waiting. No big deal. Looking down at his clock Phil estimated they only had a few hours. The king had to be on his way at this point. He took the two in his arms, holding them close. The barriers weren’t hard to move once he realized how they were set. There outside lay techno’s carnage and his tools the boys had brought. He took the ax and sword, as well as picking up two hats. Placing one of them on his head he looked down at the golden helmet. The baby’s… he held onto it as he flew out of the cave and down the mountain towards his old home. He set the brothers in bed while gathering bags for them, he packed his own compasses after the boys had bags. </p>
<p>One last bag was packed with survival equipment and potions. The rare items he’d collected over time for the inevitable event of this to happen. Everything was packed, Phil grabbed the brothers and wrapped them in a blanket that got tied around him like a hammock. He wouldn’t last long carrying the kids long-distance otherwise.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It was the first time anything like this happened to Phil, animals never lasted long in his care for him to grow attached, he was too commonly on the move, but these boys… they were his sons now. The Ender King must know that at this point. He was slaying it’s kind to get the twins protection after all. “My sons… I’ll protect you from here till the end of time… I love you boys” he whispered, shooting off into the air. The trip had begun.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Nothing</em> was going to take them away now</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno having a thing against the government? I wonder where that came from</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After around eight hours of flying, the man was exhausted. He looked at the surrounding area and nodded to himself at the frozen waste. This would be safe for the moment. He landed and wrapped his wings around the boys and held them, close protecting them from the wind. There was a small village in the distance. He trudged through the snow. The villagers were shocked as a tall man stopped outside the wall. “I have kids with me! Please spare them a bed, I can sleep in the snow,” he called out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two villagers came out and looked up at him. “It’s a blizzard, you’ll freeze. Come on,” the man said, leading Phil inside.  They were taken to a large hall. Fires were burning. Phil unwrapped his wings, showing his sons to the strangers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They nodded and pulled out two mats, one much bigger than the other. Phil laid the two down on the small mat then sat near the fire to warm his wings. “Thank you for letting us stay, let me pay you for your hospitality.”  As he spoke, he opened a bag, offering them a golden apple. “It’s a healing tool, no matter the ailment this should save them,” he informed them, looking back at the boys. They hadn’t moved much since being in the cave. “Excuse me one moment, my boys need me,” he murmured, standing and going to sit by them. He nudged them. “Boys wake up, say thank you to the strangers for taking us in,” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur was the first to wake, looking around, before focusing on Phil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cried out as he reached up for his father. “You’re okay!” Phil picked up his son, holding him close. “Yes, I am. It’s all thanks to you and Techno,” he whispered softly rubbing his back, calming down the boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur’s crying woke up Techno. He reached out without opening his eyes “Wilbur it’s okay... I’ll protect you from now on...” he whispered softly, unable to find his brother. The other twin then shot up and looked around until he saw Wilbur in his father’s arms. “DAD!” Phil opened his other arm watching as Techno scrambled to his feet, as fast as he could, running to his father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boys, you’re okay now... no need to cry. I’m right here,” he said in a soothing voice before looking up to the villagers. He mouthed a thank you and a short apology to the villagers as his two sons sobbed into his arms, holding him tightly. After some time they began to calm down but still remained pinned to Phil’s sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We thought you were gone, dad!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought so too, but thanks to you saving me from the zombies I’m fine now,” he promised them. He offered the golden helmet to Techno. “You, my king, and you, my poet are my saviors” he joked.  The kids were stunned to hear that they'd done well, after which Techno accepted the helmet and put it on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. That’s not befitting a king is it Wilbur? I’ll have to make your brother the crown he deserves, don’t you think?” Wilbur hugged Techno tightly and nodded. “Yeah! He’s amazing. He rushed in to save you with no hesitation! But I was too scared...” he mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil pet both their heads, “That’s okay. You both were amazing nonetheless.” He then pulled some food from his bag offering it to the boys. “It’s been almost twelve hours since you ate. I’m sorry I left you home alone boys...” he sighed, cursing himself internally for the stupid death.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys eat what was given to them, after  finally recognizing they weren’t at home. The villagers watched the boys curiously. “Techno, Wilbur, say hello to our new friends. They’re letting us stay here for the night,” Phil announced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins looked back at Phil surprised then immediately got up and bowed like they’d seen him do in the past. “Thank you for letting us stay!” they both exclaimed, not  yet fully grasping the situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The villagers laughed then nodded, gesturing for the kids to sit near the fire. “It may be late but let us share stories. It’s the life-blood of our village” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil brought the boys up to the fire and took out a journal. “I’d love to hear your stories,” he said. More information about the land was always welcome, especially if they could tell him about the Ender King or any other threats. “Boys you need to hear this too. I know you like it Will but Techno, this is important. History can help you in battle.” Wilbur crawled into Phil’s lap and got comfortable. Their hosts begin talking about the surrounding area. Further up the mountain were raiders and down was a forest they commonly hunted in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know about any fractured portals around here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he asked, drawing a black frame with a mound beneath it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno listened begrudgingly until the raiders were brought up. That was a threat to Phil after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A woman nodded, “Yeah, there's one near the raider camp.” As Techno looked at his dad, he noticed him grumbling to himself, a discontent expression hidden in vain by a hand on his face. Something was clearly bothering him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the rest of the night, Techno listened closely, speaking now and then when Phil mentioned him and his twin. Wilbur had fallen asleep in his dad’s lap rather quickly while they spoke. Seeing Techno so interested in the history made Phil feel both a sense of pride and concern. His son wanted to be a good warrior but why?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After some time, even Phil got tired of speaking. He carried Wilbur to the mats and laid him down. “Techno it’s time for bed,” he called. The villagers looked to the boy who was still intently listening to their stories. “Go on little one your father is calling.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitated for a moment. “Can I listen for just a bit longer dad..?” he asked softly. Phil nodded then looked to the villagers. “Send him to bed if he gets too overwhelmed, Techno has a habit of getting fixated on things that interest him.” He then yawned and folded away his wings to rest on the mat. Once the man had settled, Techno looked back and waited. “Dad asked about the ender king, who is that?” he asked straight out. The villagers seemed hesitant, shaking their heads. “We’re not sure. It’s a legend as far as we’re concerned. The raiders worship him.” After nearly an hour of more stories and myths, the villagers sent Techno to bed. By this point, he was clearly tired, yawning as he joined his brother for the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As forewarned by their hosts, the night had brought a blizzard, caking everything in snow. Other kids were already awake, running around in the snow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil was already awake and making food for his sons. Their rations would soon run out. He’d have to hunt in the snow. That was always a pain with his wings standing out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur woke to the smell of fresh pancakes. “Techno! I think Dad’s making pancakes common..!” he whined, shaking his brother. Will didn’t like eating alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins finally got up and changed into the clothes Phil had packed for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Village folks began wandering into the hall, intrigued by the foreign smell, coming to see where it was coming from. Most were shocked by the travelers as they’d already been asleep upon their arrival in the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning boys, come sit by the fire. It’s cold out, I’ll have to trade for some better clothes for the climate here until I can make you some,” he rambled, holding his head while making a list of things he had to get done before they set off again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing the villagers coming in, Phil began making more pancakes after having served the twins. He handed one to a villager who offered it up to a group of villagers, each ripping off a piece to try. They immediately began swarming, asking him how to make it. Overwhelmed, Phil stuttered, “I can trade you the knowledge for some winter gear for them-“ He motioned to his sons while they ate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A woman nodded, “Sure! I have spares for my own kids. Any hot food besides fish is hard to come by around here, so anything new is worth it.” The woman left to bring clothing for the brothers as Phil began writing a few recipes down in a language the twins couldn’t read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad what does that say? I’ve never seen you write like that,” Wilbur butted in, pointing to the words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good question son. It’s the language of the villagers in this area. You’ll do good learning it. It’s called enchanted text.” Wilbur nodded eagerly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you write the letters for me? That way I can teach Techno,” he asked, making an excited gesture, asking for the paper through body language. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are a handful, you know that?” he teased them, nodding and kissing Wilbur’s forehead. “I will once I’m back. I need to go out hunting first,” he called out, “Techno stay with Wilbur and don’t leave the village.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That bought a whimper from the boys. “Promise you’ll come back this time!” Techno urged grumpily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pain shot through his heart. “Of course boys. I promise I’ll be back soon. I won’t go near any caves," he promised them, hugging the two. As he opened his wings, Phil winced, grabbing his hat and sword. Flying wasn’t an option for now. The cold had done its damage, and right after a death, they would already be frail, but this definitely would keep him grounded for a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some of the other villagers were heading out to do their own hunting and gathering. They were happy for Phil to join them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two, now on their own again, began to get nervous. Techno stared at his compass closely, noting every time it changed direction. Wilbur quietly began humming to himself some of the songs Phil had taught him; it was always more comforting than silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some other kids came into the room and took them by the hands. “Come on! The adults said you can come to play!” an older girl urged. A few of the other kids with her nodded, following her lead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad said to bring them to our house to get their clothes,” one chirped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the twins could protest, they were pulled along to a different building. A man was sitting near a fire sewing while another cleaned. They perked up upon hearing the crowd of kids come in. “Are these the two?” one of the men asked. The two men came over and looked at the twins. “They sure are an exact copy hun! You’re right,” the other man spoke putting his hand on the other’s shoulder. “Told you. I got to hear this one’s stories till' the sun began to rise.” He hummed, rubbing Techno’s head carefully. Wilbur glanced at his brother, giving him a disappointed look, “If dad finds out how late you were up, he’ll be so mad!” he stressed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Techno realized who the men were. “You were the one that told me about the ender king last night! You let us in,” he gawked. “Yes, that’s true. We couldn’t just let you guys freeze out there,” he joked, offering each of the boys a coat “Put these on, then you can go on and play. You look like you’ve got some friends waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur took the coat then looked back at the other kids bouncing around, waiting for them. “Come on Techno! Let’s go play,” he whispered, tugging on his brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil was with the villagers. They’d found a stag that lost its herd in the blizzard. The group kept low and had Phil stay back as his clothes and wings gave him away. He’d been given a crossbow as backup and began creeping through the snow with it. He climbed a tree, keeping the crossbow trained on the animal. </span>
  <span>The stag suddenly perked up, alerted by something. Instinct kicked in as Phil jumped out of the tree, dropping the crossbow and tackling the stag. He held it down as the villagers charged and stabbed it with spears. They were all shocked at Phil’s speed in the trees. He instinctively pulled his hat down, hiding his head and face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure are an odd one, those wings and that speed, you must be one of them, what are they called? Ender people? Elytra only comes from there right?” one of the villagers asked. Hesitantly, Phil nodded. Yeah, sure they were elytra- “I suppose so. You caught me.” He laughed awkwardly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The villagers didn’t push the topic further as they’d already gotten what they wanted. “If you’re all taking the meat, would you mind if I took the pelt? I need to make my boys warmer clothes while they’re here,” he asked as they pulled the deer carcass back to camp. The villagers all agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil looked down at his two compasses, leading the party back to the village. After all, he had compasses to his sons as they did to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno stumbled helplessly as Wilbur dragged him along. "Will stop! Dad said we needed warm clothes first, we should wait for that lady..." He grumbled, shivering as they stepped out to the snow. Their shoes quickly growing cold as water seeped into them. The two were much less suited for the cold than the rest of the kids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coats were nice, but they didn't offer much protection to the eight-year-olds. It was only a few seconds before Techno's words proved to be true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Techno... my feet are cold" Wilbur whined. Without hesitation, Techno punched Wilbur's shoulder. "Told you. We should stay inside for now-" Defeated, Wilbur nodded and let Techno walk them back to the hall they were staying in. A woman was sitting by the fire sewing. She and a few other townsfolk were speaking in an odd language. Wilbur went up to the people and tugged on the woman's sleeve, pointing to his feet before looking back at her. Unsure if they spoke their language, he figured gestures could get the point across. "Use your words little one," she said softly. Wilbur's face turned red as he heard Techno snicker. "Oh, sorry- my brother and I wanted to go play but we don’t have the right clothes... we wanted to know if you knew the lady who-" She put her hand out, laughing before he could finish. "Sweetheart, that would be me. Hold on, I'm finishing them up now. The old clothes would have been a bit too big, I'm fixing them now. Why don’t you take a seat and warm your feet," she offered to the brothers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman went back to speaking to her fellow village people in their shared language. She was talking about different recipes she’d trade with Phil upon his return while the others pitched in ideas. Her sewing was soon finished and with a triumphant smile, she offered Wilbur the smaller shoes and hat. "Here little one, these should be better. The mittens the other kids have should do fine for you, if you ask they'll share." She turned her attention to the other brother, "Techno, was it? You come get some too," she called waving over the other twin. Once he was close she took the helmet off his head setting it aside, offering him the hat and shoes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno raised an eyebrow, giving a nod, walking over. He took the hat and shoes, putting them on. “Thank you, wait! Hmm...” He put the helmet on over his hat and smiled, "That’s much better." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur laughed at his twin, earning him a threatening look from Techno. Will had sparred with Techno many times, he knew not to mess with his older brother, not too much anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed along softly, then sent the kids on their way. "Come back when the sun is at its peak, the other kids know that's time to come in as well. The sun directly on the snow can burn your eyes if you're not careful. That and it'll be time for lunch," she called as the other kids came in to collect the travelers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil watched as his compass moved around bit by bit, relieved. He could tell the others knew where they were and began leading, the needles were staying together so at least he knew Will and Techno hadn't been separated. The others warned him the hike up would take a bit longer as they made stops along the way for herbs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sun’s at its peak? Ah, midday..” Techno nodded “I’ll make sure we’re home by then.” He checked his compass, nodding as he noticed Phil hadn’t moved drastically. That was good at least, he took his younger brother’s hand and followed the other children, smiling just a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur was more carefree than his brother at the moment, only really having gone inside because of the cold, but now he had protection against that, a bright grin beamed on his face as he decided to socialize with the other kids, after all, they were the only other people they’d met that were their age. The kids bombarded the two once they came out of the hall. The girl that had initially led them out tackled Wilbur into the snow. "Get them, soldiers! the enemy has made it to the village!" she shouted out of the blue. The other children had wads of snow ready and began tossing them at the brothers. She quickly got off Wilbur and ran back to her friends, grabbing a small stick and holding it out like a sword. "I, the snow queen, demand it!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno furrowed his eyebrows, somewhat confused, but he quickly pulled Wilbur up, gathered up some snow, and retaliated, “I shan’t let you take us down so easily! You may outnumber us, but we are trained warriors!!” This wasn't much different from how they usually played. After all, they were declared as the enemy, “Come on, Will! DOWN WITH THE QUEEN!” Wilbur had to take a few moments to sit up and shake the snow out of his hair, but then he grinned. He couldn't remember having ever done anything with kids his age, other than Techno, of course. This was fun! He gathered up some snow and followed Techno’s assault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kids giggled and began hucking snow at the twins. Their smiles quickly faded as the twins held their own. "Your majesty they're not backing down!" one of the boys shouted, a hint of fear in his voice as the brothers came at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl laughed and ran forward with her stick. "Fine then, I'll do it! No boy can defeat me anyway!" she asserted, taking a swing at Techno's legs with the stick. It made a whipping sound, startling her. Her friends were right, they weren't backing down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno grinned, looking at Wilbur, “You take the others! I’ll take her!” The boy practically tackled the poor child, attacking her with a grin. He and Wilbur were used to wrestling like this all the time when their dad was out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur was laughing now as well, continuing to throw snow at the other kids. He slowly began approaching them, throwing snow much harder than he should have. Techno was able to withstand this amount of force easily, so shouldn’t other kids as well? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One by one the other kids fell back as the frozen projectiles were launched their way. One of the snowballs hit a short, brown-haired boy square in the chest, knocking him to the ground with a groan. "Hey! That really hurt!" he whined holding the impact spot. “What? Techno hits me that hard all the time!” He tilted his head and dropped the snow “Wait uhhh.. do you guys, not spar or somethin'?” Wilbur, being the sibling with the brains began to realize the other kids seemed to be having a lot less fun than himself and Techno. Then to make it worse, the boy he’d just knocked over, Verlin got up and swept the snow off himself. "What are you talking about, of course, we don't! that stuff’s for the adults. we're just playing soldier- Vaira is our leader, she's the queen. You two are the bad guys- we don't actually believe all that. It's just a game..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vaira didn't back down, the ice queen had a reputation to uphold after all. She was at least a few years older than Techno, surely this wouldn't be too hard. the black-haired girl kicked techno off and smacked him in the head with the stick. jumping back afterward. Now she was the one shaking snow from her hair. “You need a WEAPON? Haha!! A true warrior doesn’t need weapons!” Techno was sticking his tongue out through his teeth as he grabbed Vaira’s wrist, pulling harshly to one side and sweeping his leg the other way to attempt to knock her down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vaira in seconds had switched from play wrestling to actually fighting the moment she heard what Techno had said. They weren't playing anymore... She rolled them over so her bodyweight was on top of Techno. Moving, she grabbed his arms pinning him face down into the snow, sitting on the boy's back. "No bloodthirsty pigs are going to hurt my soldiers!" she hissed. Techno snarled and started kicking “Don’t you dare call me or my brother a pig! Uuuurghhh!!” He tried his damnedest to squirm out from under Vaira, growling angrily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vaira wobbled as techno squirmed, nearly slipping off. She pulled off techno's helmet and pushed his face further into the snow. in a sudden fit, she fully punched techno in the back. "I don’t care what you want! You lost your humanity the moment you and your brother hurt my friends!" as if spitting venom her voice was coarse and angry, she’d completely dropped the soldier talk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur looked over to Techno and looked back over at Verlin “...we seem to have had a slight miscommunication... techno and I.. tend to spar whenever we’re fighting like this..? We’ve never really played soldier... I’m so sorry about me and my brother.. please don’t be ma-” the shouting from the two others cut Wilbur off. Wilbur’s eyes significantly widened as he saw Techno taking the beating, “get off my brother!” He yelled out, shoving Vaira harshly “don’t you dare hurt my brother!” Wilbur was pissed, but tears were in his eyes, he hated seeing his family hurt “give him back his crown!” Wilbur didn’t hit Vaira though, just pulled Techno up out of the snow and brushed it off of him </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno was quiet now, he’d heard what had happened with the other group and Wilbur and realized what he’d done wrong, so he was silent, looking down at the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A familiar silhouette was coming up the hill now. Holding onto his hat, Phil smiled. Seeing his sons with the other kids made him proud, that was until he could get a look at their postures. Looking between the kids a put formed in his stomach, he dropped the deer to the other hunters and ran out to meet his sons. "BOYS! what happened! TECHNO- Wilbur why is your brother bleeding!" he shouted dropping to his knees pulling them closer, looking over them intensely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Vai-" "shut up... he deserved it..." she hissed grabbing her two friends by the arms and walking toward the town hall. "mom's gonna get mad if we’re out here too long... it’s almost peak sun..." she grumbled wiping her own nose, techno had hit. The three stayed silent from there on out till inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur hugged onto Phil immediately, as did Techno “..I.. we thought we were sparring as we normally do and techno got really into it! We were having fun! then-... we realized they don’t normally do stuff like that... and that girl pinned him down and shoved his face into the snow- and she, she- she grabbed his crown and...” Wilbur was beginning to tear up </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....she called me a pig...” Techno mumbled out quietly, tears beginning to run down his face, he lay his head on his father’s chest “...thought we were jus’ fighting as we do normally.. they didn’t tell us it was fake.. just started throwing snow at us..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil took off his hat and set in on Wil's head, he then pulled the helmet back over and put it on Techno's. "My king, My Poet. Neither of you are bad- or pigs." He joked lovingly wiping their tears, "there's no need to cry.  There was no way for you to know their intentions, you've never meant anyone your age... that's my fault" holding them close, Phil picked up techno. "Let us get your head cleaned up for now, are you hurt Wil?" he asked softly, taking the boy’s hand and walking them inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing them cry was another stab to the heart. They didn't deserve this, at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not hurt... I just threw snow at the others while Techno fought that girl.” Wilbur gently held onto his father’s hand and followed him, the hat partially obscured his vision somehow though, it was comforting, he didn’t mind it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I’m sorry if I get you in trouble, Dad..” Techno mumbled, he realized now, he’d hurt a child, and since he was young, he wouldn’t get much punishment, if any, his father would be forced to take the real consequences, and that girl had looked really mad, his anxiety began to well up, what if he got them kicked out? "I won’t get in trouble son, it’s alright..." he whispered, kissing his forehead. "Take a deep breath, you're okay" he soothed. After a bit he opened the door to the hall they were permitted to stay in. "Wil, can you get the first aid kit from my bag," he asked softly, setting techno near the fire to warm him, his face and hands were cold from being held down so long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the sound of the voice from the woman earlier came closer; it was still indistinguishable what she was saying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Will that’s perfect” He whispered slowly washing out the wound. “Don’t flinch Techno, there are rocks in your wound. I don’t want the knife to knick you while I get them out” He warned, completely blocking out other distractions. After a few more seconds of removing rocks “3... 2..” he pulled the knife away and the door flew open. “1...” there stood the woman who’d sewn the boys’ clothes. “Techno, Wilbur are you two okay? Verlin and Viara told me what happened!” She stammered “Viara didn’t do any permanent damage right?She knows all too well what she’s capable of. ohmygosh sir, I am so sorry for those two!” She stammered out panicking. This time Phil put out his hand to silence her. “I’m cleaning Techno up now. Wilbur is alright. What about your kids? Did the boys do too much damage?” He asked calmly now, continuing to remove pebbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno had now, just lay his head on Phil’s shoulder, he tried to make sure he didn’t flinch, Phil made him calm enough to not flinch even when it hurt, he was kinda just a quiet little baby man “...” he wanted to mention Vaira calling him a pig but didn’t know if that was a smart thing to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur has sat down next to Phil and Techno, kinda swaying his head side to side as he looked up at the lady, he probably shouldn’t talk while the adults are talking, so he decided to curl up next to his brother and dad waiting quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Techno, son speak your mind. You look bothered by something” He whispers softly. “If you believe in something, son... never stay silent for it...” he urged knowing exactly what was bothering him. After telling his son to speak up, Phil moved Wilbur into his lap then looked up to the woman he waited in silence with the boys as she stumbled to find her words. “Viara had a bloody nose and Verlin had a welt from the snow- they don’t have any injuries they wouldn’t normally have. They’re kids, they play!” She then bowed deeply. “The kids have been sent away to harvest with their father” Techno felt his stomach churn, “...when Vaira had me shoved into the snow... she called me a pig...” Techno mumbled out, looking away from the children’s mother, he looked ashamed “...it... made me sad...” sure, he and Wil insult each other when they were sparring but... the girl sounded like she meant it. Quickly, Wilbur came to his aid. He gently patted Techno’s back, feeling bad for him, he seemed more affected than him, so he wanted to help the best he could, he hugged his bigger brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phi shook his head softly, petting Techno’s head, sweeping back his hair “Wil can you bandage him up for me. I need to go get you two lunch” He whispered then standing. Carefully he took techno’s helmet. “I’ll bring this back in a bit son” He promised “for now Wilbur stay with your brother” he then looked at the woman waving her to follow. Wilbur nodded at his father, both of the boys watching the two adults leave before Wil started bandaging his brother “someone’s in trouble and at this point, I’m not exactly sure who?” He tried his damndest to make his twin laugh </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Said twin just rolled his eyes “...yeah. Whatever, I just don’t want dad to be in trouble because of us. cuz I’m not exactly sure where we’d go if we got kicked out..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and followed him out. In a few seconds, she was looking up to Phil in the eyes. “Yes..?” She asked timidly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came here to keep them safe... and here I come, food for your village, to a child trying to suffocate my son in the snow...” his rage was slowly bubbling in his voice. the man's wings ruffled as he tried to settle himself, be civil Phil, be civil... "we weren't going stay long but if my sons are in danger I can't allow them to remain here..." he mumbled, "I'll handle your raider problem then we'll be on our way." Turning now Phil opened his wings fully. "I don't care if you punish your kids. I just don't want to see it happen again, trust me... you don't want to see it either..." he warned blankly then walking back into the building leaving the woman alone to her fear. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are things the boys should and shouldn't need to know. Growing up under Phil, they only really had him to learn from. A man with no experience with kids or a moral compass, only survival experience and swordsmanship. <br/>Both the twins and Phil can learn from each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Going further anything Written in Italics will either be someone singing or voices such as Techno's/Phil's on the SMP<br/>When it is singing I'll do my best to include a link to the music that goes along with it.</p>
<p>(https://youtu.be/DinEKqtCDkg Hallelujah- the original to my L'manburg)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stepping inside the building, Phil waited "would you two like to go out and explore with me?" his tone had returned to calm and loving, the boys did not need to see that side of him. Wilbur looked up, gasping softly “really? You never let us go exploring with you!! One second lemme jus..” he tied off the bandaging he was doing with his older brother, and then hopped up, bringing techno with him, giving a huge smile “What kinda exploring are we gonna do??” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno chuckled softly as his brother pulled him, smiling softly “am I gonna get to fight real mobs?” Sure, he’d fought mobs before once but he doesn’t wanna think about that, he was glad to have his family then, because they could take his mind off the incident. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought we'd go around the forest since we are not home, I want you two to be able to find your way back here if we have to leave" he then knelt, picking up Wilbur and nodding for techno to sit on his shoulders. "I should be fine to fly for a few moments, and maybe techno, we might. I'll teach you how to if there ARE monsters. It's bright out so I'm not sure" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When techno took his crown back, putting it on his head, he sighed quietly, looking at his father “...we’re not going home are we..? We’re not going back to the house again...” the kids may be young but, they weren’t stupid “...why are we always running away..? Did you do something bad..?” Techno had always been the quizzical one, the one who poked his nose in places he shouldn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking between the son in his arms and the other behind him he sighed. “No I’m not sure... at least not for a little while. Yes, I did do something bad... but I can’t change it now. We won’t leave often I promise, it just hurts knowing that you two have to suffer my mistakes… Is there’s something there you wanted?” He asked timidly, trying to move the subject along. The twins were still to young and inexperienced to know what was going on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept close to the ground for techno still, “common son let’s go for a flight. It’s been a long time since I’ve taken you two for one”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I doubt you’ll tell us what you might’ve done.. so sure.. let’s go flying then” techno hugged his dad gently “..as long as you don’t leave us randomly in the middle of the night and never come back, then I’m fine...” he tightened his grip on the man, remembering how they’d found him </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like flying...” Wilbur mumbled quietly, looking away from the two others, he’d been worrying for a while but he was more soft-spoken than his brother. In an instant punch to the gut Phil nodded “I won’t leave you techno. You or your brother mean more than the world to me... I won’t leave you alone I swear” he promised then hugging the two tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take you flying more than Wil, I should have done so anyway”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly he opened his wings flinching at the pain. The mussels were still extremely sore but this was for the boys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil took off slowly keeping close to the tree line. “How about we go fishing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno nodded and lay his head gently on Phil’s shoulder “fishing is nice.. I like fishes..... wanna catch one and cook it myself... you’ll see how good I am at cooking..” he looked at Phil and smiled gently </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wil looked at Phil and furrowed his eyebrows “...hm..” he had noticed the way the man had flinched but didn’t say anything yet, he just hummed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I look forward to what you make for me” He whispered to techno then moved his hat to Wilbur’s head. The humming was familiar. He could place the tune of one of his songs he’d taught him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flight was short as Phil spotted a river quickly. “Here we are, boys. There’s a river pretty close to the town. It might even be within walking distance for you if you wanna come later” He spoke up. Landing a bit more suddenly than he liked Phil closed his wings quickly around the twins. “Sorry about that. I’m still pretty sore... are you two okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oof!!” Techno fell into the snow even as Phil held his wings around them, being small, it practically came up to his waist “Yeah... I’m fine, snow broke our fall... are... are your wings gonna be ok?” Techno reached up and rested his hand on Phil’s wing “you fell pretty quickly...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows, clinging onto Phil as they fell, sighing quietly as they didn’t land too harshly, he closed his eyes and just hugged onto Phil “...m okay...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down at Wilbur, Phil sighed softly. “Speak your mind wil. Somethings bothering you I can tell” He asked while looking techno over for injuries. The blizzard’s fall certainly had its perks, if not for the snow the two might not have been as safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He specifically avoided the question about his wings. Trying to explain he’d flown eight hours through the snow after literally dying seemed a bit too harsh for them to comprehend at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wil looked up at Phil after a moment, kicking his legs a little bit “...did you bring my books from home? It’s okay if not. I had an animal book.... was reading about an animal called an anteater, ‘s all weird and I dunno if I like them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno couldn’t help but laugh “god Wil... you’re weird, worrying dad and it’s all about your animal book” he shook his head, looking up at Phil, he wasn’t injured and seemed ok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not sure I had time to grab them, If there are a few specific books you want I can try to find them again. the villagers said there was another, larger town to the south. It should be warmer there..." he brought up laughing in passing to the distaste of anteaters. "Your brother has interests as well Techno. Don't make fun of him, he doesn't make fun of your interest in fighting. And who knows maybe we could books you'd find interesting too." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied with his check of Techno, he moved to Wil looking over him for wounds. "Anteaters are fascinating creatures Wil, I’ve only seen them once but they're cute. Hairy, just like you" he joked ruffling the boy's hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh..? I’m not hairy... hmph..” Wilbur pouted “...I think their tongues wrap around their brains or... something... that could be woodpeckers... I dunno... but their faces are so long... I don’t like them very much.” He pouted as he was checked, one hand laying in the snow and looking a bit bruised “landed on my hand..” he mumbled...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not making fun of him, that’s just how I talk to him.” Techno pouted, crossing his arms and then laying down in the snow, sticking his tongue out at Phil </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Picking up Wilbur's hand he looking it over slowly, the bruise marks were forming quicker than he was comfortable with. "wiggle your fingers for me" he asked pulling out a roll of bandage and potion. Having to deal with a broken bone was the worst-case scenario right now. "I believe what you're thinking of are woodpeckers Wil, I have never heard of an anteater's tongue wrapping around its brain. Even then it’s not their tongue it’s a bone that wraps- -Techno can you go find some sturdy sticks for me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you'll be fine Wilbur don't worry, it'll just be a few weeks" he flipped Wilbur's hand over carefully touching a few places now and then. "tell me where the pain is worst that way I can set it right. I fear you might have fractured it in the fall...- Keep your hand there I'm gonna see what I have in my bag" he then dug around with what he had. worrying about getting hurt never was a problem at home where his years of supplies were but now... "Techno, don’t go far! We don’t know if there's anything that can hurt you"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wil flinched significantly when his father touched the middle of his pinkie finger, tearing up and making a whimpering noise “dad that hurts.... I don’t like that very much..” he mumbled quietly, hugging his father, a little tear running down his face </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fiiine!! I’m the knight, dad!!” Techno yelled as he continued, looking around quietly. He was strong enough to handle himself on his own, or at least he liked to pretend he could, Phil seemed to like having more to worry about was the last thing he needed. Wilbur was pulled into his father’s lap, who kissed his head, "I know... I know... It'll be okay. It's only dislocated. I just have to make sure it heals properly that way you can play your instruments. drink this, the pain should dull some, once techno is back I'm gonna have to make it hurt a bit more before it can be better" The man kept his voice low, trying to avoid scaring his son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s broken..? Oh... okay... ” he mumbled out, using his good hand to take a small sip of the drink, sighing when the pain faded a little “I’m sorry, dad... we were gonna have fun and I messed up...” he mumbled, laying on Phil gently </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long till Techno was back, holding a few sticks in one hand and dragging a huge branch behind him “I’m back” he spoke quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"never apologize for someone else's mistake Wilbur, you did nothing wrong. I'm the one that got you hurt.- Thank you techno, can you pick two that are roughly the same thickness?" he looked to the boy who'd returned. giving him a thankful nod. "we can still have fun Wilbur don't worry." he began humming softly for Wilbur taking his hand again </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I heard there was a secret chord that You could play and it'd please our lord, but techno doesn't really care for music does he?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>well, It goes like this-"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil snapped the bone back into place</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The minor fall, the major lift</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The baffled king composing Hallelujah"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur watched his dad quietly for a few moments, at least until he got his bone snapped into place, whimpering immediately as he felt pain pulse through his hand “o-ow, dad!! That hurt a lot....” he mumbled, tearing up again “I didn’t like that... but I liked the chord...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno had grabbed two sticks, comparing the thickness and such of them before holding them out towards Phil “...sticks for you...” he mumbled, quietly looking at the two “so... Wil’s hurt pretty bad...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil shook his head softly, pointing to Wilbur’s arm. "He’ll get better quickly, don't worry- take the sticks and hold them up to his wrist, I'm gonna make A splint so it heals straight. drink the potion now Wil, it should ease the pain" he opened the bottle then held it up to his lips. the injury was minor in comparison to other possibilities but it was one he wasn't ready for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wil nodded and took another larger sip of the potion, sighing as the pain dulled again  “...t-that’s better... thank you, dad...” he mumbled, “how long do you think it’ll take to heal?” He tried to hold his hand steady so his father could help him better </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno nodded wanting to know as well, his calm demeanor hiding the panic he held for his twin as put the sticks up on Wil’s wrist “Yeah.. I’ve got it... are we still going to go fishing, dad...?” He asked with a tilt of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped Wilbur’s hand up then kissed his forehead. “All done, it shouldn’t be too long at all as long as we keep an eye on it. let me know if it starts feeling loose. You shouldn’t be able to move your fingers” turning to techno he took the largest stick then unraveled part of his cloak. He took the thread and tied it to the string. “Yes, Techno we can fish,” He then dug through his bag “I’ll have to fashion a hook somehow. I’m not sure yet though”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smaller of the twins tried his best to move his fingers and nodded when he couldn’t “can’t move them. Hope they heal soon...” he watched the two and smiled a little “dads the best!” Oh, well.. now Wilbur’s hugging his dad, he’s hugging him and there’s nothing anyone can do to stop them </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno thought for a few moments and looked at himself, his tiny cloak, and kinda tugged at the chains on it “... hook for fish... we didn’t think this through did we dad?” He giggled quietly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Returning the hug, Phil held Wilbur close. “Don’t wiggle too much Wil” He warned, then waved techno over into his lap as well. “Come here son, I have an idea and you could learn something as well.” He offered, pulling out a small emergency sewing kit from his bag. Techno’s eyes widened a little and he ran over to sit on Phil’s lap, holding his cloak close to himself, all smiling “sewing kit...?” He asked quietly, tilting his head a little bit, confused about how much it could really help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, dad.. jus’ making sure I couldn’t move them” Wilbur nodded, looking up at Phil and giving a soft smile, his love for his dad showing significantly “gonna hug dad forever..” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the boys act so strong was relieving and touching in a way. “You two are the strongest people I know... my dear sons. My little poet and king” Wilbur gave a big smile when he heard his little name, and he leaned on the man, watching his older brother and dad do their thing, even when he wasn’t doing anything, it was nice when he could just be there with his family </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking out a few of the sewing pins he handed one to techno. “So we can turn these into hooks. It just takes a bit of work... see the hole at the back? You can tie the line through. As long as you curve it with a rock it’ll work” The boy watched with fascination, “Oh... yeah.. that looks like you could pretty easily...” techno reached down into the snow and grabbed a rock “will this work? Or do we need a different rock? I can find a bunch... I’m good at finding things...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are good at finding things. Soon you’ll have a sense of direction for everything practically. Normally flat rocks are nice that way you can sharpen it if need be but the one you have will work. Wilbur, you watch too. Being able to make yourself what you need is important. Catching fish can save your life, plus you never know what you might find.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m watching, dad. I promise I am.” Wilbur mumbled out, watching quietly and generally trying not to be too big of a distraction. Setting his needle down, Phil pulled back his hair in a neat bun as Wilbur wore his hat, the long mess no longer bothered him. “Oh and techno you never said if there was anything still at home you wanted. Wil wants books. If we visit the other town what would you like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno nodded softly “okay... that’ll be fun I think...” he looked back up at his father and tilted his head a little “..huh? Oh uh... I dunno... what if I got a real sword...? That way I could protect you two...” he mumbled softly, a bit proud when his dad called him good at finding things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just need to know you two will be able to take care of yourselves. And Techno, don't push your luck-... A real sword is a large responsibility. There's a lot of training that comes with using one. Not to mention just how heavy they are." while speaking he slowly curved the pin into a hook. It certainly didn't look the nicest but it would function. Threading the hook onto the makeshift rod now, he set it in the snow and waited for Techno to do his own. "Since you can't properly hold a rod wil, why don’t you go look around the area, Techno had a chance to and so should you.” Techno was pouting as he did the same Phil had done, angry that he wouldn’t be getting a sword “...gotta protect you guys...” he mumbled out, almost imperceptibly. The older man had taken notice though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur kinda nodded, hopping up from his father’s lap having a feeling he was being told to leave so the other two could talk. He began to go look around the snowy landscape “so much snow... soooo much snow..” he mumbled “hey dad? Can I eat it? The snow is just.. frozen rain.. so can I eat it?” “You’ll get a brain freeze Wil I don’t suggest it. You also don’t know what animals could have traveled through it prior!” He called back. Wilbur had slowly nodded, but really this only led to him finding a newer patch of snow and digging his free hand into it, debating two options. He could throw it at his father or brother, or eat it. But throwing it-... that could be fun-. But snow, why does it look so yummy..?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking towards techno now, Phil raised an eyebrow. “Speak louder son. Mumbling is rather rude, and I can’t help you if I don’t know what you need” he had a feeling he knew what techno wanted but he wanted to be sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting up he looked over the river to see if the ice was thinner anywhere. Locating a safer shallow he stabbed a small dagger into it cracking the sheet apart. Nothing too big but enough for two rods. Techno idly trailed behind his father and watched him stab the ice “Wilbur doesn’t fight, he does his thing with the music and stuff, and you can’t always protect us, or yourself, for that matter, dad. That leaves me.” He spoke in his somewhat monotone voice, sitting at the riverbank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil kept his back to techno and slowly took off his coat, his normally soothing tone became strict and serious. “You don’t need to protect me, Techno. I know how you feel, all too well, I know.”- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Phil, you don’t understand... finding you like that.. it makes me feel like I do have to protect you.-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But if there’s anything to protect, it’s Wilbur and yourself. If you’re so desperate for responsibility then I’ll give you it.”  In a split second of hesitation he pushed down his anxieties for the boys, this was what techno wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waving his son closer he pulled up the back of his shirt slightly, exposing the various scars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... oh...” techno’s eyes widened slightly, immediately saddened. Looking over the scars “..dad..?” concern had laden his face to see the many scars. Phil was always careful to show himself as powerful and confident before, seemed to never let his guard down, even now while they knew they were alone it seemed like his father was stressed. Now it felt like it made sense. There was so much more Phil knew of than them…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t die.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't mean to take so long to write another part. I do it within my free time and have begun editing on my own as well. I have over 14K words written in my personal document and 75% of that I haven't properly edited. Thank you anyway though to whoever reads this. I love the SBI and DSMP. I hope I can do them all justice.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Closer Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“At least not truly… This is the curse I’ve been given. I made a mistake and I flew too close to the sun.”  He whispered, voice shaky, unable to face Techno while his son looked. Pain ran through his blood as if burning him from the inside.<br/>
“There are certain things I need you to trust me on. I’ve lived countless lives and seen too many years. You two have become my reason to live. And I need you to trust that...<br/>
I’ll teach you to fight. If that’s what you want. But you need to promise you’ll do it to protect yourself and Wilbur. You don’t need to risk yourself for my sake”<br/>
“So... that’s why you... why you just regenerated after I... that’s why you...” Techno slowly nodded, taking a deep breath “...I’ll protect my brother and myself, I do want to learn how to fight...” he put a hand on his father’s arm “y...you’re probably cold... you have to be... and I’m sure at some point Wil’s gonna figure out he can throw snow at some point... ” he mumbled softly, looking away from his father.</p><p>Phil nodded, dropping the shirt so his back was covered again, feeling techno’s gloved hands was comforting, his son hadn’t been too frightened it seemed? He hadn’t told the boys sooner in fear of scaring them and the risk of them wanting to know the truth. The uneasiness still tugged his heart.<br/>
Telling him how it happened was for another day.<br/>
“I’ll get the fishing started. Pack some snow and we can have some fun” He offered, turning now smiling at him, pulling his large coat back on as well. The temperature didn't really affect him but it seemed like it’d make his son more comfortable. Techno nodded again, he crouched down and began packing some snow into a ball in his hands, sticking his tongue out between his teeth as he did so, he looked back at his father “if Wil and I didn’t act so different, I doubt you’d be able to tell us apart, we look so similar” he remarked quietly, deciding to change to a topic he’d been thinking about for a while “we look like the same person.” “Yeah, you’re certainly right about that, looking the same anyway. You and Wilbur are perfect copies in looks but opposites otherwise. That’s okay though. No two people are exactly alike.”<br/>
The topic change didn’t relieve Phil as much as techno had hoped. It was still a mystery to him what the twins were. “I would be able to tell Techno don’t worry. I’ve known you longer than you two knew yourselves. You too are my sons after all” “Heh... I guess.. you’re right, the way I hold myself and the way I express stuff is a little different than wil, and you’ve known us forever so you’d know our behaviors…-” “Even then Techno. I can see it in your eyes. You have different spirits.” He hummed in a joking tone.</p><p>While his father and brother had been talking, Wilbur had been making a bunch of messy snowballs, giggling evilly as he did so. When he noticed they were done that was it, time to strike. A snowball was thrown to the best of his ability ”oof! Wil!!” He whipped around, his back covered in snow “daaaad!! I told you he was gonna throw snow!!” Techno returned fire immediately. The slightly younger twin broke out into laughter, hiding behind a tree to throw snow at his brother, cackling as he did so “did you expect me not to?”</p><p>Watching the two begin to have fun again helped Phil push back his anxiety. Techno really was too smart sometimes. But that was good. It made him proud to know his son was wise.</p><p>Techno kinda looked around, scooping up an armful of snowballs he’d made and charging after Wilbur, throwing snow at him relentlessly “this is waaaaar!!” He yelled at his brother. This caused the younger twin to shriek and abandon his post, as well as his snowballs, realizing his mistake only when techno blocked him, so he just kept running deeper into the trees. Techno really could be scary sometimes.</p><p>While the twins were turned, Phil slowly rose his arms, wings opening with them. The abandoned clumps of snow rose with his gestures. His eyes closed, ears twitching. He was listening for the twins moving around in the distance. Once sure of them being far enough he pulled the snowballs toward himself into small piles for the boys to return to.<br/>
Letting out a sigh after settling his power, Phil held his head and sat down. A splitting pain has shot through him. “Still too weak for now...”</p><p>It wasn’t long till Wilbur ran back, gasping to see the piles and grinning as he picked up some “aha!! You’re dead now!!” He throws some at his brother, laughing happily<br/>
“No! I’m still gonna win!! Technoblade never dies!!” The young man shouted as he continued his assault on his brother until they’d exhausted most of the snow in the area. Once it was mostly gone, techno had his brother on the ground, holding him until he surrendered, at which point he broke out into laughter.<br/>
Once the boys had fallen down laughing Phil stood. He walked over and picked the two up, throwing them over his shoulders. He had a soft smile, swinging them around a bit. “Little did the two of you know. I am the true enemy...!” He joked, being careful to not move Wil, too much.<br/>
“What? Nooooo! There’s no way we can win against the dadza!!” Wilbur wiggled a bit, quickly just dissolving into giggles though, hugging his father as best he could “oh noo!”<br/>
Techno had a different reaction, he went limp “bleh... he can’t attack us if we play dead, hehe..” he mumbled, intentionally loud enough for his father to hear. It wasn’t hard for Phil not to anyway. “Awe I suppose my might was too much for them.” He set the two down, then turned his back standing triumphantly inviting the two to take their attacks. He wanted the two to enjoy their fun. It made him feel better. Their moods affected him significantly. “The king and poet have been  vanquished!” “So he THOUGHT!” Techno bounced to his feet and looked at Wil, grabbing snowballs and throwing them at his father “we shall never be vanquished because technoblade never dies!!” He laughs happily. “Ahaha!! Never turn your back in battle!” Wil nodded quickly and did the same as his brother, he knows his brother is the best at fighting between the two of them. Phil threw his arms up in the air upon being hit. He allowed himself to fall forward subtly, slowly his fall with his wings. Enough to make it less painful but all the more real for the twins as his wings relaxed to the sides of him as if asleep.<br/>
Jokingly he let out a few coughs and ‘attempted’ to get back up only to dramatically fall again.</p><p>Techno grabbed his brother’s hand and laughed happily as they watched their father fall “haha!! We win these! We are the winners, Haha!” the brother walked over to the side of his father and stepped over his wing  to make sure he didn’t hurt him “we win!”<br/>
Wilbur repeated with a bright smile and happily went to sit on the other side of their father. He pats the back of his dad’s head “we have won! You can get up now though.” Phil stayed on the ground a bit longer, slowly rolling over. He then grabbed techno’s leg and brought him down to his chest into a hug. “Never assume your enemy is out of the fight till you’re absolutely certain.” He informed holding techno there for a time smiling at Wil. He would’ve grabbed him too if not for his arm. “You two are strong. I know you’re too smart for that really.” He hummed then let techno go.<br/>
The kid giggled softly at the prase and hugged his father, nodding “I know, but we know you’re not gonna hurt us, the worst you’ll do is throw snowballs and such” he chuckled softly, sighing “you’re the best, dad...” he mumbled. Wil flopped down and joined the hug the best he could “dad’s never out of the fight, you’re the best, you can’t lose.” He smiled happily, looking at the man with admiration, it was clear that both of his sons looked up to Phil. </p><p>Looking up at the two, Phil's smile grew wider. “I am so unbelievably proud of you two. I love you both so very much” He murmured. “We love you too, dad!” Wil nodded smiling, even if his hand hurt, spending this time with the two was all he could ask for, “I’m happy.”<br/>
Gently Phil sat up, moving techno to the side so he could safely. “Sometimes knowing what battles you can fight is important. Know your enemy better than they themselves” He advised. Techno slowly nodded, standing as well “know the enemy.. know what battles you can fight..” he repeated to remember the pieces of advice easier “this is fun... I like hanging out with you and Wil, dad. It’s nice when we don’t gotta be in the house all day and we can see you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>